Surveillance
by Rosepine Lylie
Summary: Greg se demande pourquoi Mycroft l'a choisit pour surveiller Sherlock. Et Mycroft ne se pose pas la question. Il ne veut pas se la poser.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Non, rien de rien~ (pardon, 'faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette chanson) rien ne m'appartient même si je le regrette bien…

Note d'une des auteure : comme jusque là, nous avons écris la fic à deux, **Amélia écrivant Mycroft (en gras)** et moi Greg.

* * *

Greg ne savait plus exactement à quelle date Mycroft l'avait contacté pour la première fois. Il était soucieux des détails concernant son travail mais parfois moins sur le reste. En même temps, cette fois ça concernait à peu près le travail puisqu'il avait commencé à l'appeler pour qu'il "surveille" son frère: Sherlock Holmes. C'est vrai qu'il était imprévisible. C'est vrai aussi qu'à la base, Mycroft surveillait son frère de tellement de manières différentes qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé à lui de s'en occuper. "Parce qu'il vous fait confiance." lui avait répondu Mycroft quand il avait posé la question. Pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que Sherlock et lui soient très proches, Greg n'était pas un espion hors pair non plus. Non, il ne voyait pas vraiment.

**Mycroft ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de monde. En général. En ce qui concernait la surveillance de son frère, il ne faisait confiance qu'à deux personnes. Lui, et Lestrade. Il l'aimait bien. Il avait ce quelque chose de détendu, calme. En fait, il l'aimait bien tout court. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour ça, et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir cette fois. Il voulait profiter un peu de cette ignorance. Et du calme qu'il retrouvait en sa présence. Et la confiance qu'il plaçait doucement en lui.**

Le téléphone sonna en plein milieu de la nuit. Mycroft. Évidement, ça ne pouvait être que lui. De toute façon, Greg n'avait personne d'autre qui le dérange n'importe quand dans la journée. Quoi que "dérange"... ça ne le gênait pas vraiment non plus. Mycroft était quand même plus sympathique que son ex-femme! En même temps, ça n'étais pas bien dur ça... Il sourit à cette pensée et décrocha son téléphone. "Mycroft. Que vous faut-il cette fois?" Ces échanges étaient devenus une habitude. Pas négatif, pas extrêmement positif non plus. Mais une habitude.

**"Comme d'habitude, je voudrais avoir votre rapport sur Sherlock. On pourrait se rencontrer à un bar ou ...? Pour une fois..." Mycroft avait compté. Cela faisait le dixième rapport sur Sherlock qu'il allait recevoir de Greg'. Personne avait excédé les 4 depuis qu'il maintenant une protection maximale. Il se disait qu'il fallait fêter ça ! Bon, peut-être pas. Avec Sherlock, il faudrait tout fêter... Et puis, il se détendait vraiment avec Greg, il ne se posait pas de questions inutiles, et des fois, ça faisait du bien de décompresser un peu.**

*Se voir?* "Oui, bien sûr. Quand? Maintenant?" Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. Mais la demande l'avait surpris, chaque échange s'était fait par téléphone jusque là. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés pour parler de Sherlock. Et entre sa non-fatigue et la demande intrigante, il était prêt à se lever maintenant.

**"Oui, pourquoi pas ! Ou peut-être que... Non, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de bar, restaurant d'ouverts à cette heure-ci... Vous pourriez venir chez moi ... ? A moins que vous n'en connaissiez un d'ouvert, évidemment !" Mycroft avait une voix posée et calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Lui, continuellement tiré à quatre-épingles.**

Greg se sentit sourire sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il était de plus en plus curieux. Cette curiosité, cette intrigue attirante qui vous donne envie d'aller vers le bruit, dans la rue adjacente. Encore une fois, c'était une bête comparaison parce que la maison de Mycroft Holmes devait être autrement plus attirante qu'une bête rue, si belle ou intrigante soit elle. Bref: "Chez vous, je veux bien. Il est vrai que ça n'est plus l'heure des restaurateurs... Comment puis-je...?"

**Mycroft hésita quelques instants. Puis lui dit l'adresse, et lui expliqua comment trouver sa maison. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé une voiture avec chauffeur, mais cette fois-ci était différente, comme il l'avait lui-même admit.**

Greg retint les informations, quand il voulait il avait bonne mémoire. Il pouvait graver des choses s'il les estimait nécessaires. Il enfila quelque chose de correct mais qui ne fasse pas "tenue de boulot". Il faisait nuit, ils allaient manger un morceau et même si c'était pour parler de Sherlock, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se détendre. Il enfila donc un jean et un T-shirt qu'il trouvait classe, une veste et des baskets noires, puis bondit dans sa voiture et se retrouva assez rapidement devant chez Mycroft.

**Mycroft avait ouvert le portail et l'attendait.**

Il était juste là, mais pas comme d'habitude... *ah! il n'as pas pris son parapluie* Il manqua de s'étouffer de rire tout seul en constatant ça, il avait toujours trouvé très amusant la manie de cet homme à ne jamais aller nul part sans son parapluie! Bref, il gara la voiture et le suivit. "Quelle maison! Elle à l'air sympathique, vous devez y être bien non?"

**"Un peu grande pour une seule personne, mais sinon, elle est très sympathique, effectivement !" Greg avait fait un effort pour s'habiller, ça se voyait, il avait aussi l'air souriant, comme lui. Il l'accompagna joyeusement jusqu'à la porte et le laissa entrer.**

*Il vit tout seul là dedans? C'est presque un château ce truc! Bon peut-être pas mais c'est grand, en effet...* Il entra en premier et fût saisit par la simplicité de la maison, c'était juste magnifique. Il le regarda et l'interrogea du regard comme pour dire *c'est par où maintenant?* mais Mycroft commençait par poser une veste, il déposa la sienne à côté puis lui refit l'air interrogatif "C'est par où?" Il se sentait à l'aise en fin de compte.!

**Il lui sourit et le dirigea vers son salon, il avait posé deux trois trucs à grignoter sur la table basse ainsi que de la boisson. Enfin, « il »...**

*un Mycroft qui sourit comme ça c'est agréable* Il lui sourit à son tour et le suivit. Il y avait déjà à manger, tout préparé sur une table basse. Pas du grand repas gastronomique mais ça avait l'air bon, et à se lever à cette heure-ci, il avait faim! Ils s'installèrent donc, et Greg commença à parler de Sherlock. Il lui raconta les quelques détails notables qu'il avait pu constater, une anecdote ou deux depuis la dernière fois, puis laissa la discutions dériver sur des sujets plus larges, autres. Mycroft avait l'air vraiment ... *charmant?* c'était presque le mot. Il appréciait et avait envie de prendre son temps, de profiter du moment. Il avait rarement des instants aussi paisibles dans sa vie depuis qu'il était seul.

**Mycroft écouta ce qu'il avait à dire sur Sherlock, rien de bien nouveau en soi, et laissait la conversation dériver. Il appréciait parler de tout et de rien avec Greg, il était vraiment très agréable. Il appréciait se 'livrer' et discuter normalement avec lui, sans pincettes et autres précaution. Il était spontané, naturel ! L'heure passait, et il ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de le congédier.**

Le temps passait et ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Le but initial de la visite avait été oublié. A un moment *peut-être la fatigue* Greg se surpris à contempler son interlocuteur en oubliant complètement d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Mycroft répéta sa phrase et Greg se ressaisit, lui répondit et la conversation repris.

**Mycroft voyait Greg devenir de moins en moins concentré, et il se mit à aller sur des sujets un peu plus personnels, et à l'observer de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'il devait rentrer chez lui... Mycroft se sentait vraiment réticent à cette idée.**

Il ne savait plus comment mais ils s'étaient mis à parler de lui. Et il lui répondait à tout avec plaisir, comme si cet homme pouvait tout lui faire dire. Il avait de moins en moins envie de rentrer chez lui, pourtant il commençait certainement à fatiguer. A un moment ils se retrouvèrent à parler du fait de dormir seul. Pourquoi et comment, Greg avait un doute sur la question, il était assez fatigué comme il l'avait déjà constaté plus tôt. "Personnellement, j'en ai marre de dormir seul. Mais je refuse de me retrouver avec une femme, j'ai eu assez de problèmes avec une seule pour aller courir après d'autres! Vous auriez pas une idée pour moi?" Il blaguait of course, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien proposer.

**"Vous pourriez dormir avec moi... ?" Il dit ça d'un air taquin, quoique l'idée en elle-même ne le dérange pas non plus. Il était fatigué, Greg aussi, et aucun des deux n'avait l'air de vouloir qu'il parte.**

Il aurait été un soupçon alcoolisé (ce qui en fin de comte était le cas) qu'il aurait réagit pareil. *Hein?* Il regarda son interlocuteur avec un petit sourire, de l'air du 'C'est-pas-sérieux-hein?' mais répondit simplement un: "Aha! Oui, j'y aurait pas pensé!" Oulà... "il est quelle heure?" La question n'avait rien à voir mais il avait l'impression de ne même plus savoir ce qu'il racontait alors il s'en inquiétait un peu. Et c'est son portable qui lui répondit quasi en synchro avec sa question: son réveil sonna! C'était l'heure du lever? "Déjà? Oh merde! Il faut que je me prépare!"

**Mycroft se sentit un soupçon déçu qu'il ne le prenne pas plus au sérieux. Il baissa la tête. Et la releva lorsqu'il l'entendit parler de son travail. "Déjà ?!"**

Mince, c'était vraiment décevant. Il partait en vrille mais il était tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il resta encore quelques minutes à rester comme ça, juste à regarder Mycroft. "Dommage, vous m'aviez trouvé une solution, j'aurai même pas pu tester..." Il lui sourit. Une dernière phrase pour marquer sa déception de rompre ce moment, puis il se leva avec regret. Il n'avait jamais été en retard, et ne comptais pas changer ça.

**Mycroft se sentit triste. Il avait surement un peu trop bu, aussi. Il regarda tristement Greg s'éloigner avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu avant de retourner à ses affaires.**

Greg rentra chez lui, plus vraiment préoccupé par la fatigue, il se prépara, las et alla au travail avec moins d'énergie que d'ordinaire. Il y avait peu de chance que l'occasion se représente... La journée passa, il rentra directement chez lui et alla se coucher sans passer par la case douche ou manger, il ferait ça au réveil, il avait juste besoin de repos. Le lendemain matin, il était reposé, la tête au clair, ça allait mieux, il alla prendre une douche rapide et passa son petit-déjeuner à repenser à la nuit passée chez Mycroft. En fin de compte, ça avait été un peu surréaliste tout cas et pourtant... il regrettait tellement que ça n'ait pu durer plus longtemps. Il n'expliquait pas ce regret mais il était là et il était lourd. Il se sentait seul et la phrase de Mycroft lui revenait de temps en temps. Il la chassait au début... puis la journée passa, elle revint encore. Et le soir, alors qu'il se couchait, Greg avait l'impression qu'elle s'était gravée devant ses yeux. Plusieurs jours encore passèrent et il dormait peu, il se sentait toujours seul. Et un soir, il en eut marre, Il écrivit un texto au numéro qu'il avait de Mycroft, il n'arriverait pas à dormir de toute façon: "Vous seriez vraiment d'accord pour... ce que vous m'avez proposé? -GL" Il fit court, il ne comprenait déjà pas comment et par quel mystère il OSAIT demander un truc pareil alors autant ne pas s'étaler! Il hésita un instant puis alors qu'il allait renoncer à l'envoyer, c'est un faux mouvement qui le fit appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi. *Merde!* Trop tard...

**Les jours passèrent maussadement pour Mycroft. Il pensait à cette soirée. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'adjectif pour la qualifier. Elle était juste. Quasiment parfaite ! Il voyait les jours passer et passer lentement, et douloureusement. Alors qu'il allait pour se coucher une semaine après, il reçu un SMS. Un SMS qui le laissa totalement perplexe. Il n'avait pas du vouloir lui envoyer, mais ça lui prouvait qu'il y pensait lui aussi. Il répondit. "Je... Crois, oui. -MH"**

Bouffé par la honte, il faillit ne pas oser lire la réponse... il aurait eu bien tord! *Sérieux?* Greg ne savait plus quoi penser, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait rien prévu de toute façon mais quitte à s'être mis dans cette situation, autant s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout non? Après tout, s'il se retrouvait humilié ou dans la merde bin... Disons que c'était déjà arrivé alors il savait comment gérer le truc. "..Vous êtes où? Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Si vous n'êtes pas loin.. -GL" *Oh Seigneur!* Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où lui venait cette audace et comment il en était arrivé là mais quand il revoyait le visage de Mycroft, quand il repensait à l'autre soir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être apaisé, et envieux de retrouver cette proximité.

**Il sentit une chaleur l'envahir et son cœur s'accélérer à la réception du message. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Toujours le même message. Comment... ?! Il répondit simplement. "Je suis chez moi. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus d'arriver à dormir. -MH" Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ajouter la deuxième partie. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste qu'il sache que leur proximité lui manquait. Qu'il lui manquait. Il se sentait devenir presque sentimental ! Non, il ne voulait pas y penser !**

Pour le coup, son cœur s'emballa un coup... allait-il oser? Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps, Greg était un homme d'action et il n'aimait pas se creuser la cervelle pendant des heures. Déjà qu'il faisait ça au boulot... "Vous venez? ou l'inverse... -GL" En fin de compte, il ne lui laissait plus le choix, il avait laissé entendre qu'il était vraiment d'accord alors Greg avait décidé de s'appuyer sur ce message. *J'ai dit que j'irai jusqu'au bout!* Il voulait savoir. Si ça allait se faire, s'ils allaient être vraiment à l'aise, si ça allait marcher, si... Mais pour l'instant il attendait.

**Mycroft se sentit... Pantelant. "Vous venez. Vous savez déjà où j'habite. -MH" Il espérait que ça se passerait bien.**

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et bondit, un vieux jean cette fois et une chemise qui trainait, propre mais pas repassée. Il prit sa voiture et se concentra sur la route pour ne pas réfléchir. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il se rendit compte que son cœur battait à tout rompre, il n'avait pas couru mais il n'en pouvait plus. Merde, c'était juste... *dormir avec quelqu'un quand même!* Bref, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'eut le temps de lever le poing pour toquer. Mycroft l'attendait. Il ne savait plus trop où se mettre mais il lui sourit quand même. "Me voici!"

**Il ne répondit pas, mais lui renvoya son sourire. "Vous voulez que je vous montre... Ma chambre .. ? Je peux aussi tout vous faire visiter, cuisine, salle de bain." S'il dormait ici, il devrait surement prendre une douche et manger le lendemain.**

"Visiter, oui." ça l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre. Jusque là, la présence de Mycroft l'avait apaisé alors il espérait bien que ça fonctionne cette fois encore. Il le suivit alors qu'il lui montrait les différentes pièces. Il tâcha de mémoriser, puis parla un peu de tout et de rien, ça l'aider à se concentrer sur l'agréable. Mais vraiment tout et rien, il en venait à parler de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé du lemon curd, il adorait ça et il avait oublié d'en racheter.

**"Vous voulez aller vous coucher ?" Il ne savait pas du tout comment ça allait se passer. Ca le rendait un peu nerveux.**

Greg avait réussit à se détendre mais la question le pris un peu de court. Il se ressaisit pourtant assez vite. "Oui! Je suis quand même fatigué, je vous suis!" Il lui sourit franchement, il avait décidé d'être rassurant, ça débloquerai l'ambiance et ça l'aiderait lui-même pour le coup. Autant détendre l'atmosphère puisqu'il était là pour bien dormir à la base!

**Mycroft se sentit se détendre. Il l'accompagna donc dans sa chambre. Il se sentit retomber dans la nervosité. Comment allaient-ils dormir ? En pyjamas ? Chacun d'un côté du lit ? Il ne savait pas vraiment...**

*Aha!* Question cruciale qu'il ne s'était pas posé: comment ils allaient dormir? Et allez, au culot encore une fois! Il voulut se lancer et demander.. mais bloqua et retenta et cette fois, sa voix fut de la partie: "je dors en caleçon d'habitude, je ne sais pas comment vous avez l'habitude vous, mais... ça ne vous gène pas?" Putain, c'était mauvais pour son cœur, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là tellement sa tête et son rythme cardiaque semblaient vouloir faire la fiesta, ça tapait dans tous les sens. Mais non, encore cette fichue décision qu'il avait prise: il resterait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte!

**Il se sentit rougir. Mais ça le rassura aussi. "Non, moi aussi, ça ne me dérange pas !" Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, et essaya de se détendre. Il allait se changer ou... ?**

Greg ne se posa pas plus de question et décida de prendre les devants, il se déshabilla direct puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, au milieu (il n'y avait pas de rebords) avec l'air interrogateur du 'je-dors-à-droite-ou-à-gauche?' Il avait dit qu'il détendrait l'atmosphère, il fallait faire quelque chose. "J'espère que vous n'allait pas regretter parce que, comme ça fait une éternité que je dors seul j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de m'étaler..." Il lui sourit, complice, espérant qu'il rentre dans la plaisanterie légère, pour qu'ils soient enfin mieux... et aptes à dormir!

**Il sentit un grand sourire se former sur son visage. "Nous devons dormir ensemble de toute façon... J'ai aussi pris l'habitude de m'étaler à vrai dire !" Il se déshabilla lui aussi, et plia méticuleusement ses affaires. " Vous vous mettez à droite ou à gauche ?" Il se sentait finalement parfaitement à l'aise.**

Il se retrouva à sourire franchement. "D'habitude je dors au milieu..." Il rit et ajouta "Mais cette fois, la gauche m'ira très bien!" Enfin, ils s'étaient détendus! Il se glissa sous la couette à gauche. "Bien, si vous êtes comme moi alors on ne pourra pas s'en vouloir de prendre de la place!"

**"Nous pouvons aussi être tous les deux au milieu... Je risque de me retourner dans mon sommeil et je risque de finir par vous enlacer, si vous voulez tout savoir !" Il se prit à rire ! Et se glissa lui aussi sous la couette.**

Il pouffa de rire puis répondit: "ah, au moins je servirai de coussin! Et vous de même certainement." Il plaisantait mais quelque part il avait la furieuse sensation que ça lui plairait bien comme idée... Il s'allongea et se calla comme à son habitude, dos à la porte. Mais du coup, vers Mycroft. "Je ne vous embête pas au moins? Je dors toujours comme ça. Et puis ce sera dommage de me priver de votre beau visage avant de m'endormir!" *Et...60% des choses dites en plaisantant sont pensées réellement, ça c'est fait...* Il réfléchit un instant à ce qui venait de se passer. Puis décida de profiter à fond. La proximité de son hôte lui faisait du bien, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas regretter sa décision en fin de compte.

**Il se sentit rougir à la réflexion. Et lui sourit. "Je pourrai en dire autant." Il continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En un sens, il espérait qu'ils allaient finir par se servir de coussin mutuellement. Il resta sur le côté, passa une main sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux.**

Quand Mycroft ferma les yeux, il le regarda un peu, comme intrigué. Comment un homme qu'il connaissait si peu avait pu le mener là, ici, à le faire désirer de partager son lit et à ce qu'il se sente si bien à ses côtés? Il détaillait son visage et finit par s'endormir sur ses réflexions. Et en fin de compte, le corps voulu reprendre ses habitudes assez rapidement, et surtout aller vers la source de chaleur qui se trouvait si proche de lui et il se retrouva à se blottir complètement contre Mycroft.

**Mycroft ne dormait pas vraiment, il était dans cet espèce d'état de demi-sommeil, quelque chose l'empêcha de dormir complètement. Il sentit Greg se blottir contre lui, et se sentit soupirer de soulagement et de bonheur. Il l'entoura de ses bras et arriva enfin à dormir.**

Greg se sentait tellement bien, il se réveilla d'un coup au milieu de la nuit. Il était contre Mycroft qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Sur le coup il faillit reculer puis se calma aussitôt et voulu profiter de la situation *Mon Dieu qu'on est bien!* il mit aussi son bras autour de son... voisin de lit? et se rendormit paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient… Ni Rien ni personne !

Note d'une des auteure : ça va, j'ai pas été trop cruelle la dernière fois hein ? Bon, pour ce chapitre, soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic rated M… Je suis certainement maladroite dans mon écriture mais j'espère que vous apprécierez, Amélia et moi nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire en tout cas !

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain, et ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était et il s'en fichait pas mal, il était dans les bras de Mycroft, et peu importe la raison, la réflexion, et tout ce qui encombre l'esprit humain, il était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait surtout pas bouger. Il se décala juste un soupçon pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était réveillé et le regardait. "Vous aviez raison, on dort vraiment très bien comme ça... Je.. je ne sais pas vous mais~ j'ai pas trop envie de bouger. Je n'ai rien de prioritaire à faire aujourd'hui." Il lui laissait la possibilité de laisser son rêve se poursuivre. Un warning quelque part lui disait que c'était n'importe quoi mais il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper.

**"Moi non plus." A vrai dire, il avait libéré sa journée quand il s'était réveillé. Il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, et il se sentait tellement bien avec lui qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser partir !**

*Yes!* Le warning dans sa tête s'enraya et il le fit taire définitivement. Il se blottit à nouveau contre Mycroft, n'hésitant pas. Après tout... lui aussi était bien comme ça? Il se sentit rougir, depuis le début il ne pensait pas à ce que ressentait Mycroft, ou tout du moins pas à la réciprocité. Mais là, ça lui arriva d'un coup, son rythme cardiaque augmenta un peu, il voulu se recroqueviller -reflexe physiologique- mais il était si proche de Mycroft qu'il se retrouva à emmêler ses jambes avec les siennes. Il arrêta son geste et resta à moitié sur lui. En fin de compte, ils ne devaient pas utiliser beaucoup d'espace dans le lit tant ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Il soupira d'aise et referma les yeux.

**Mycroft sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement, et il eut chaud, tout d'un coup. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'écarter de Greg, ni de pouvoir le laisser partir après cela ! Mais il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir le regarder en face une fois de plus. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et se blottit lui aussi contre lui, ses bras le serrant contre lui et ne laissant que peu d'espace entre eux. Il ne s'était jamais sentit le besoin d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.**

Quand Mycroft le serra contre lui il eu une vague de chaleur et de bien-être qui le traversa. Et il profita. Combien de temps passa, il n'en savait trop rien mais encore une fois, il n'en avait rien à faire. Au bout d'un moment il avait besoin de changer de position sous peine de crampes et se décala mais il ne savait pas comment se mettre parce qu'il avait le bras gauche tout engourdit, Mycroft qui semblait s'être rendormit à la base se réveilla un peu à l'agitation de Greg, qui finit par ôter la couette, pour passer par dessus Mycroft et se retrouver du côté droit. Il s'empressa de la remettre et se recala contre lui. *aaah, oui, c'est mieux*. "Personnellement je resterai bien là in eternum" Il avait décidément l'habitude de parler avant de penser et cette phrase lui fit réaliser à quel point il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Mycroft. Mais vraiment, ça n'était pas juste l'instant, c'était lui! N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas fait l'affaire, il fallait que ce soit lui. Il s'écarta un poil pour regarder, scruter intensément son comparse. "Je ne veux pas partir!" Il avait dit ça d'un air sérieux, inquiet, il venait de réaliser à quel point c'était vrai et le retranscrivait comme ça.

**La phrase le réveilla. Il répondit encore à moitié endormi. "Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, Greg."**

"Vraiment? Je pourrai revenir? On pourra revivre ça?" C'est comme si d'un coup, il était pris par plein d'inquiétudes et de questions inutiles. Enfin inutiles, ou semblant l'être. Il n'était pas dans la tête de Mycroft, il avait besoin de savoir si tout ça était concret. Il se concentra sur son visage, sur son cou, sur tout lui et le trouva vraiment superbe, magnifique. Il fut pris d'un élan d'admiration pour Mycroft, un élan d'affection, et d'un besoin soudain de vouloir son bien. "Est-ce que vous aimeriez?"

**"Evidemment ! Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. Et je me sens bien avec vous, Greg." Il disait ça parce qu'il ne savait pas 'pourquoi'.**

Greg commençait vaguement à se demander l'heure qu'il était parce que ce qu'il ressentait cette fois, en plus de son cœur, c'était son estomac qui criait famine. "Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez mais, j'aimerai aller préparer quelque chose à manger." Il avait demandé à le faire lui parce qu'il avait envie de lui faire quelque chose de ses mains pour lui. Et puis ça lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer avec Mycroft si proche de lui qu'il sentait sa respiration sur son front.

**"Vous pouvez y aller !" Mycroft en profiterai pour se doucher, s'habiller et réfléchir.**

Il se leva lentement, à regret quand même. Il enfila quelque chose et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prépara un truc tout simple: thé, biscuits, et *oh!* un pot de lemon curd avec deux cuillères! Il ne savait pas s'il le mangeait comme ça ou sur du pain alors il en prit aussi avec un couteau. Pendant ce temps il tâchait de mettre les choses au clair. C'était dur, il était tellement bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité de Mycroft. Le plateau était prêt mais il s'assit 5 minutes. Se poser. Mycroft... Cet homme était superbe, et il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, ils avaient dormis ensemble et... *oh, merde, le boulot!* Il prit rapidement son portable et vit un accusé de réception. Il n'avait pourtant rien envoyé. Ow, visiblement Mycroft si... Il avait pensé à prévenir son lieu de travail à lui, il était décidément extra! À force de faire son éloge ou plutôt de remarquer tout ce qui lui plaisait chez Mycroft, ça lui apparu comme une évidence. Il se leva, pris le plateau et alla dans "leur" chambre, décidé à parler.

**Mycroft prit son temps sous la douche, et essaya de réfléchir. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait trop peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir. Il fallait qu'il se laisse aller, il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir pour une fois. Il sortit avec juste une serviette et s'habilla tranquillement. Il mit un de ses nombreux costumes ! Greg entra à ce moment là.**

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, subjugué. Pourquoi d'un coup il se retrouvait béat devant lui? Peu importait. Il posa le plateau sur une table et choisit ses mots: "Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe, pourtant une seule chose m'importe: quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux plus te quitter. Pas seulement pour dormir. Pas juste pour aujourd'hui." Il était venu au tutoiement par nécessité, pour exprimer sa proximité, pour faire un pas vers lui aussi et pour lui prouver à quel point il se sentait bien en sa compagnie.

**Mycroft était confus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il pensait la même chose, mais ça lui paraissait totalement absurde ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser 'apprivoiser' comme ça. Il sentait que ça prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Ca commençait à devenir des sentiments, une nécessité. Il ne pouvait pas devenir dépendant. Il ne le voulait pas et ferait tout pour l'éviter.**

Mycroft avait l'air complètement décontenancé, il ne répondait pas. Greg fût pris d'une angoisse mortelle puis hésita entre fuir, manger comme si ne rien était, ou... Avait-il déjà dit qu'il était un homme d'action? "Non! Je me fais face, je me risque à dire ce que je pense alors il est hors de question que tu fuis et me laisse en plan!" Il le sentait remettre son "masque" professionnel, il ne devait pas être souvent confronté à des sentiments. En même temps avec Sherlock... Il s'avança vers lui et lui attrapa la main, son cœur battait comme un taré avec tout ça alors il la posa sur son cœur. "Sens comme il bat, comme il bat fort. Ça, c'est des sentiments! Ça, quand on est un homme, on l'accepte! On y fais face!"

**Mycroft secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il retira sa main. "Non. Non. Je ne peux pas. Non. Désolé, je ne peux pas." Il ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux. Homme ou pas, il ne pouvait pas 'endurer' ses sentiments, il ne le pouvait.**

"Tu ne peux pas? Comment ça tu peux pas?" Il sentait l'espoir fou qu'il avait sentit se briser en miettes et broyer son cœur. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait croire si fort pour partir ensuite. "TU ES SÛR, TU NE PEUX PAS?" Il perdait son self-control mais au vu de la situation...

**Il sentait sa tête tourner. Il se sentait tourner. Il se rattrapa à un meuble et garda les yeux fermés au plus fort. "Je ne peux pas Greg." Il murmura cette phrase.**

Le dit-Greg lui était complètement hors de lui, et quand il vit Mycroft manquer de s'effondrer puis se rattraper, il alla vers lui, l'entendit murmurer une ultime fois ses idioties. Alors il l'attrapa par la chemise et la cravate, et fermement l'envoya sur le lit, Mycroft s'était réceptionné assis et Greg s'avança, désespéré. "C'est parce que c'est moi que tu ne peux pas?" Il s'était calé le plus prêt possible de lui et se rapprochait, comme attiré par cette maudite bouche qui semblait décidé à le faire souffrir, il voulait la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

**"Non. C'est juste les... Sentiments. Je t'en prie Greg." Il le suppliait de le laisser. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à ce point, aux 'sentiments', il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il essaya de s'écarter de Greg. Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait que les larmes allaient venir s'il le faisait. Il ne voulait pas le voir non plus. Il ne pourrait le supporter.**

Soulagé et accablé en même temps, il fallait décidément qu'il fasse quelque chose. "Arrête ça!" Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'agir et l'embrassa, mis ses mains autour de son visage et surtout mis tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son baiser, si seulement Mycroft acceptait qu'il lui transmette ça, si seulement il voulait bien essayer de comprendre.

**Il essaya de s'écarter, il le repoussa au maximum. Il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas 'pleurer' devant lui ! Ni devant personne. Il fallait qu'il parte. Et qu'il reprenne ses esprits.**

Greg était repoussé. Mycroft le repoussait. Le désespoir l'envahi complètement: à quoi lui avait servit sa volonté d'agir si c'était pour en arriver là? Il regarda Mycroft, toujours les yeux clos. "Regarde-moi. REGARDE-MOI MERDE! MYCROFT!"

**Au ton désespéré de Greg il ouvrit les yeux. Doucement. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui lui montaient. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Greg. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Il devait partir. *Il doit partir !***

*Wao!* Mycroft pleurait! Il semblait désespéré autant que lui, sauf que pas pour la même raison. Non mais comment pouvait-on refuser son cœur à ce point? Et lui, comment allait-il lui faire entendre raison? "Mycroft mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi? Tu me repousse? Tes sentiments te font peur? Et moi, t'en as rien à battre de moi? Tu sais comment je vais finir si je sors de chez toi comme ça? J'en ai plus rien à foutre de la vie si c'est pour avoir un cœur en miettes!" Il s'écarta, et le cogna en plein visage. Réflexe physique, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il l'avait fait, il commença à quitter la pièce en titubant. "Non, non, non... Mycroft, non." Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et de toute façon son corps bougeait tout seul, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout espoir. Mycroft semblait traumatisé, il avait échoué, lui qui avait voulu son bien!

**Mycroft était totalement désespéré. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappé ? Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être dépendant ?! Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ses propres sentiments ?! Il essaya de se lever. Il essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il tomba par terre, mais il continua à s'écarter, rampant à moitié. Non. Non. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!**

En l'entendant s'effondrer, encore une fois son corps réagit avant lui. "Mycroft!" Il se précipita sur lui qui semblait ramper et le força à s'avoir. "ça va? ça va? Pardon, je.. je ne voulais pas! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuse, tu ME refuse!" Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. "On était pas super bien cette nuit? On n'était pas aussi bien la nuit d'avant à discuter? Les sentiments ne sont pas douloureux tu sais? En tout cas, pas quand c'est partagé. Là je souffre parce que tu me dis non, et peut-être que tu souffre, pourquoi? Parce que tu as peur? Mais je suis là, je suis là! Je suis là..." Il répétait ça mécaniquement, pour le rassurer et pour ne pas partir, machinalement, en lui caressant le visage, il s'était accroupit, presque assis sur lui. "Je suis là..."

**Il commença à douter quand il dit 'les sentiments c'est pas douloureux... Pas quand c'est partagé.' Il commença à se dire que c'est vrai, quand c'est partagé, ce n'est pas douloureux. Mais il l'avait frappé alors qu'il ne pouvait pas ! Comment pouvait-il l'accepter ? Comment ?!**

Une ultime évidence lui apparu nécessaire à dire. A prononcer à voix haute. "Je t'aime." Il laissa passer quelques secondes et posa son front contre le sien. "Ça ne s'explique pas, je t'aime, je suis trop bien avec toi, je veux tout faire pour que tu sois heureux." Il le caressa à l'endroit où il l'avait frappé et y déposa un rapide baiser. "Pardon.." Puis il s'écarta. Le laissant respirer, le laissant décider. Il ne pouvait cependant pas détacher son regard de lui, il était si digne d'amour, d'admiration...

**Il ne savait quoi dire. Il le regarda. L'observa. Et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il scruta ses yeux. Son langage corporel. Il était dirigé vers lui. Tendu vers lui. Comme s'il gravissait autour de lui. Effectivement, il devait l'aimer. Mais lui ? Cela pourrait expliquer les accélérations de son cœur en sa présence, la manie qu'il avait de ne pas détourner ses yeux. Et d'autres choses. Il ne pouvait lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer ça à voix haute.**

Mycroft ne semblait plus le repousser alors dans un dernier espoir, une dernière tentative il s'approcha encore de ces lèvres si tentantes et s'arrêta à un centimètre "Puis-je?". Respecter jusqu'au bout sa liberté. Sa décision.

**"Oui." Il murmura cette réponse. Il se sentait bouleversé par cette proximité.**

Alors il prit tendrement possession de sa bouche, et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur possible. Il voulait ce baiser réconfortant, pour qu'il comprenne à quel point ça pouvait être positif, merveilleux et délicieux quand on était deux à s'aimer.

**Mycroft répondit tendrement à ce baiser. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Greg, légèrement, comme s'il hésitait. Il se sentait envahi par un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus énormes les unes que les autres. Il se sentait emporté par se qu'il ressentait.**

Il frissonna de tout son être quand Mycroft posa une main sur sa joue. Il lui répondait. Alors il l'embrassa plus fort, ouvrit les lèvres et invita son amour à approfondir le baiser. Leur langues se rencontrèrent et il cru que son cœur allait le lâcher tant il battait fort, il l'embrassait encore et encore, il pleurait de joie de sentir cette réciprocité.

**Il sentit une barrière tomber, et l'enlaça, il le serra le plus près de lui possible. Il lui répondait à l'infini, continuant à l'embrasser tant qu'il le pouvait.**

BONUS ou suite ?

Greg n'en pouvait plus de bonheur, il en voulait plus, encore plus, et ces fichus vêtements qu'il avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'enfiler l'empêchaient d'attendre son objectif, il entreprit le plus délicatement du monde, pour ne pas brusquer Mycroft de les faire tomber.

**Mycroft retira son premier veston pour l'aider, et se jeta sur sa chemise, il tira dessus, mais faisait attention, Greg ne voulait peut-être pas la perdre. Il essaya de la déboutonner et l'embrassa.**

Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa chemise et se hâta de la faire tomber puis s'attaqua à celle de Mycroft, ils continuaient de s'embrasser, de temps en temps Greg l'embrassait dans le cou, sur le front ou ailleurs. Il s'était rapprochait au point d'être collé à lui, la respiration saccadée.

**Mycroft l'embrassa dans le cou, et l'entraina rapidement sur le lit. Il se posa sur lui, les genoux autour de ses hanches. Il enleva sa chemise, et s'attaqua au tétons de Lestrade, il les mordilla légèrement. Il retourna l'embrasser et s'occupa de l'autre après.**

Greg soupirait et gémissait, il avait ses mains sur sa nuque et il appuya sur sa tête quand il s'attaqua au deuxième téton, l'encourageant à continuer, voire à aller plus bas.

**Mycroft déposa des baisers sur son torse, sur son ventre, et retournait l'embrasser régulièrement. Il enleva sa ceinture et la laissa tomber et s'attaqua à son pantalon en lui-même, il lui enleva doucement. Il le laissa en boxer, pour le moment et remonta l'embrasser, il poussait ses hanches vers le bas, cherchant le plus de contacts.**

Greg s'attaqua à son tour à cette vilaine ceinture et ce pantalon terrible qui le séparaient de la si tentante bosse qui se trouvait dessous. Il eut tôt fait d'y parvenir et encourageait Mycroft en se tendant vers lui. Puis il se débarrassa du dernier obstacle et tendit la main vers le sexe de Mycroft qui s'offrait à lui. Il commença à le titiller, jouant avec lui et avec les nerfs de son propriétaire au passage.

**Mycroft poussa un gémissement qui le ferait rougir en d'autre occasion. Il débarrassa son comparse de son boxer et fit la même chose avec lui, il empoigna sa virilité.**

Greg se mordit les lèvres et ressentit une décharge dans tout son corps, il échangea les positions et se retrouva assis sur son amant, il s'allongea presque sur lui, donnant des coups de hanches, se frottant à Mycroft. "Prend-moi" Il se mettait à désirer compulsivement qu'il soit en lui, il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en gémissant, fiévreux.

**Il chercha une bouteille de lubrifiant. Qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, soyons franc ! Il en prit un peu, et frictionna ses mains pour que ce ne sois pas trop froid. Il l'embrassa en même temps tandis qu'il le pénétrait d'un de ses doigts, il fit quelques vas-et-viens le temps qu'il s'habitue, et rajouta un autre doigt. Il en mit enfin un troisième et quand il gémissait à n'en plus finir, il les enleva. Il reprit un peu de lubrifiant et s'en enduit. Il laissait Greg 'diriger' dans un sens. Quand il se sentirait prêt. Il l'embrassa doucement, jouant avec sa langue.**

Il se sentait planer, dans un autre monde, complètement. Mycroft l'avait fait s'envoler et là d'un coup, il s'en allait. Greg était à deux doigts de pleurer de frustration, quand il vit qu'il s'enduisait le sexe, une lueur lui passa dans les yeux. Mycroft s'était mit à l'embrasser mais il y mit fin pour s'empaler lui-même sur son amant, et cru sentir la terre tourner. Il se mit à jurer Dieu sait quelles obscénités et faisait des vas-et-viens au départ le corps entier tendu à l'extrême vers le haut, puis il attira Mycroft à lui pour continuer à l'embrasser. Il sentit sa virilité contre son ventre, gonflée à bloc et se mit à se masturber, au même rythme que ses aller et venues.

**Mycroft ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il ôta la main de Greg et empoigna lui-même sa virilité, calant ses vas-et-viens sur ceux qu'il dirigeait. Il se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit un cri venir, il le transforma en gémissement, embrassa Greg. Il poussait ses hanches vers le haut quand Greg s'empalait sur lui. Il se sentit près de perdre le contrôle, et pria Greg d'accélérer ses mouvements.**

Chose que Greg fit. Il voyait Mycroft perdre le contrôle et gémir encore et encore et il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à l'extrême, il sentait la jouissance monter, monter ! Il s'enfonçait le plus loin possible et semblait prêt de l'explosion puis soudain, la libération ! Un feu d'artifice dans le corps entier, un cri jaillit de sa gorge, jouissif! Puis il s'affaissa sur Mycroft, retournant à ses lèvres, doucement.

**Mycroft vint juste après lui, un serrement se fit sentir dans son bas ventre et il cria lui aussi cette fois-ci. Il enlaça Greg après cela et l'embrassa tendrement.**

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, juste à s'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu vois? Ce n'est pas douloureux quand c'est partagé, c'est juste délicieux..." Et il se blotti contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou et sur l'épaule.

**"Je te crois. Greg." Il l'enlaça, se blottit contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. "Mais il faudrait peut-être prendre une douche, tu ne crois pas ...?"**

Greg rit, se pouvant s'empêcher d'être attendrit par la façon de réfléchir de Mycroft. « Tu as raison Myc'... Je peux t'appeler comme ça? »

**"Bien sûr voyons !" Il rit légèrement.**


End file.
